The growth of the amount of data generated and retained by modern enterprises continues to increase. This explosion in data has led to larger and larger data storage systems. In some cases, these data storage systems may include thousands of storage devices. In some cases, users that have very large data sets may need to organize and/or index their data in ways that may be unique, or otherwise unsupported by the storage system infrastructure. Accordingly, applications that may be separate from the storage system may be employed to retrieve data from the storage system to organize and/or index the data. However, as the size of the data sets continues to increase, using such applications may become prohibitively expensive in time and resources. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.